


Chapter 2 - TGOTOG

by PyneTrea99



Series: The Ghost of the Oak Grove [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 2.<br/>The Summary of Chapter 1 is pretty much it for the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2 - TGOTOG

Chapter 2

Nat was up, bright and early. She had her pick, food, torches and her helmet and chestpiece organised, and waiting. Steve yawned and walked to her room, seeing what the entire racket was about.

“Nat, it’s like, 5 am…” he yawned, holding his tee shirt in his hand. Nat watched him curiously, as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders. “You’re far too young to be thinking about that, young woman,” he said, laughing a little. Nat blushed and walked away quickly. How could he have possibly known she was even contemplating that?

Steve walked to the workshop and grabbed his gear: a couple of iron picks, a few stacks of torches, a satchel of food and his helmet and chestpiece. He walked down to the kitchen, to find Nat waiting.

“What are you doing, Steve?” she asked.

“I’m coming too,” he said, heading for the door. “Have you got a sword with you, in case there’s a couple of Mobs down there?” he asked.

“No,” she said, leaning on the bench. Steve ran back up to the workshop and returned with two swords. “Here,” he handed her an iron sword. His sword was made of diamonds, she observed enviously. “Hey, don’t be like that. If you find diamonds, you can have a diamond sword as well,” he said. “Now let’s go,” and with that, they walked to the mine.

The chasm of the spectral villager loomed before them. Nat walked closer to the edge, seemingly curious. “Don’t go too far over there,” Steve warned. Nat nodded, and stuck close to Steve’s side. “It doesn’t mean not explore it, though. Just, don’t go too far near the edge, in case you fall off the edge,” he said.

“Steve, how old are you?” she asked, abruptly.

“Uh…how old do you reckon I am?” he said.

“I think you’re about twenty nine,” she said, affirmatively. Steve chuckled a little. “Really? That’s quite flattering,” he said.

“Well, how old are you? You don’t look much older than what I said…”

“To be honest, I haven’t aged a day past twenty five,” Steve said. Nat’s eyes widened a little, more of surprise than anything.

Do you remember when the word ‘Born’ was mentioned? There was another entity as well: Spawns. Spawns never aged a day past how old they were when they first spawned in. And they never had bellybuttons either. But Spawns were a dying breed, with Steve being one of the last few alive. Borns, on the other hand, were different: they aged. They were actually born into the world. And they died in this world. Hence, the name Born.

“Does that explain why I have a bellybutton and why you don’t?” she asked. Steve shrugged. “I suppose it could,”

Nat watched Steve with a more curious light in her eyes. “Let’s go and find some diamonds,” she said.

Once they were at Diamond Level, they plodded along quietly. “Redstone...dirt…coal…a bat…no iron or diamonds,” Nat sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Steve looked down from his perch upon a small stack of gravel. “You need to look closer to find out what you want,” he said. Nat sighed again. “I usually have more luck than this…” she said. Steve dropped down from the stack and walked over purposefully. “Have you tried looking up?” he said, gesturing to the roof. She looked up, and as if to mock her, there was a small vein of diamonds, just waiting there for her. She jumped at them, but failed, and fell. Steve caught her, and placed her down. “Thanks,” she grunted, placing gravel blocks underneath her. Five minutes later, and Nat had a hefty load of six diamonds. Steve had found a few as well, and a little bit of gold. “Let’s go before the Creepers and undead show up,” he said, leading them out of the mine.

**Author's Note:**

> So far, So good


End file.
